Brooke
Brooke, ugh. Why did I even put her in here? Just a prissy rich jerk from school. She's been making my life miserable ever since we met. —Journal Description Brooke is a character in Til Morning's Light and Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page. Brooke is a blond popular girl in school who only spents her time bothering Erica along her BFF Lexie. As Erica said, basically Brooke is just a rich jerk who has been making Erica's life miserable since they met. Luckily at the end of the game, Erica gives Brooke what she deserve. Backstory Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page Main Article: Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page During school, Brooke was on the cafeteria when Erica spilled Brooke's milk carton over her silk shirt. Brooke gone mad, when Lexie appeared both began to throw insults at Erica until Angie arrived and told both to back off, Brooke exclaimed if she was going to "put a spell on them?" Angie whispered she won't, but she'll tell more house how Brooke wet the bedroom at sleep over the last year. After hearing that, both girls (Brooke and Lexie) walked away. One year later, after Angie's disappearance. Brooke along her friend Lexie remained as the most popular girls of the school. Both only spend killing their time together on bothering Erica during school. One day when Erica's backpack got wide open Brooke grabbed Angie's Notebook from Erica and sarcastically called it "Angie's Greatest Hits", later that same day, Brooke and Lexie were driving Rrica to home after school, when Brooke said that Angie was making herself look like a fool claiming that Leisterville is "haunted". Brooke also read all notes Angie left about the haunted house on Hamilton, she even accused Erica of killing Angie, Erica was about to leave Brooke's car when both girls offered Erica to go inside the mansion and see if there is any trace of Angie. Erica accepted the deal, but she was not sure if she must trust them or she should have agreed the deal. Til Morning's Light Brooke and Lexie picked up Erica to the mansion during the night of October 17th. All three girls walked to the frontdoor and Lexie opened it, Brooke said Erica was going first, she thought Erica liked all this "spooky crap", Erica said it's dark inside the house, she doesn't see any lights. Lexie gave Erica Brooke's Flashlight and Brooke pushes Erica inside the house and both closes the doors. Lexie says Erica she's a "drama queen" and she won't be chopped by some "Axe Murderer". Then both girls leave. At morning, Brooke and Lexie returned to the house asking their self if Erica is dead, Brooke says she probably spent all night crying against the front door. When Lexie unlocks the door, Erica comes out rushing against the doors completely angry, Lexie says Erica they would be back and Brooke asks her what's her problem, Erica launches at Brooke with a menacing look and she gives Brooke a big punch right on her face. After that, Lexie yelled at Erica "crazy psycho!" as she says to Brooke she'll be fine "just breathe". Gallery Lexie trying to calm down brooke.png|Brooke after Erica punched her Brooke and Lexie about to close the main door.png|Brooke and Lexie about to close the main door Brooke pushing Erica.PNG|Brooke pushing Erica inside the Mansion Brooke.png|Brooke as seen on the journal Erica facing Brooke.png|Erica facing Brooke Brooke 3D model.jpg|Brooke 3D model by Max Hancock IMG_0891.JPG|Brooke Character Study Trivia . Brooke has a Lexus car. . Brooke along Lexie are the only characters which use a short skirt. References 1.http://jpad3d.blogspot.mx/2015/09/heya-folks-havent-posted-anything-new.html Modeling Work for Wayforward Technologies Video Game Til Morning's Light!. See Also .Characters Category:Characters